NCIS Climbs Mt Everest Part One: The Training
by GingerNinja1111
Summary: My take on a team-building fic- Vance sends our favorite team plus Ducky, Jimmy and Abby to climb Mt. Everest. I know it sounds awful  people die climbing, bodies, etc  but it would bring the team together. :D
1. Prolouge

On the morning of January 28, 2011 four NCIS Agents, a M.E., a forensic scientist and the M.E.'s assistant all received an email that read:

January 28, 2011

Dear Valued Member of NCIS,

You along with six of your colleagues have been selected for a very special expedition to climb Mt. Everest, please see details below.

Leader: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Doctor: Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard

Doctor's Assistant: Jimmy Palmer

Climbers:

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (assistant leader)

Special Agent Timothy McGee

Probationary Agent Ziva David

Ms. Abigail Sciuto

Your sponsers will be: Caf-Pow, Starbucks and SecNav

Best Wishes,

NCIS Director

Leon Vance


	2. IMing each other

Abby could not believe her eyes; she had to climb Mt. Everest. When she had first seen that dreaded email she had thought it was a joke, but sure enough it was the real deal. She began to IM Ziva:

Cafpowsforever24: can you believe it; we have to climb Mt Everest

Mossasninja35: it is not as scary as you think

Cafpowsforever24: Do you know where we are climbing?

Mossadninja35: on the south side of the mountain- the Nepal side- that means we have to go over the Khumbu Icefall

Cafpowsforever24: What's the Khumbu Icefall?

Mossadninja35: It's a place at the base of the mountain where there are a bunch of crevasses and you have to go over them on ladders.

Cafpowsforever24: Oh my God, how do you know all of this?

Mossadninja35: My younger sister- before she died- she loved mountains.

Cafpowsforever24: I'm so sorry; this must be so hard for you Ziva.

Tonydinozzo2: What's hard for Zia?

Cafpowsforever24: Nothing Tony

Tonydinozzo2: So did you hear we are going to climb Mt Everest?

Mossadninja35: Yes I and I am excited.

Tonydinozzo2: Gibbs just said that we have to go to a training facility in order to learn how to climb

Cafpowsforver24: bye I got to go

Mossadninja35: Bye Abby

Tonydinozzo2: Bye

Sniper57: I finally figured out how to use this thing

Tonydinozzo2: Gibbs?

Sniper57: Ya think DiNozzo

Mossadninja35: What are you here for Gibbs?

Sniper57: You have to meet me here on Sunday the 30th with clothes suited for climbing. Remember we are staying at the facility for 3 weeks, through the week of Valentines day.

Authors Note: I just loved last Tuesdays episode and love what Tony said to Ziva at the end of it, "Be careful, Handle with care, contents priceless" I can't wait for next week's episode!


	3. At the camp

Authors Note: My updates will be not as common because I have two really big projects for school and other homework.

In the evening of Sunday January 30 all of the Agents, Ducky, and Jimmy were met in the squadroom bye NCIS Director Leon Vance.

"You have a flight to catch," announced Vance, "You're heading for the Colorado Rockies."

The Agents then took two cars to the airport Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee in one and Abby, Ducky and Jimmy in the other. They arrived at the airport and soon the flight took off. Abby and Ziva sat next to each other, Gibbs and Ducky sat together and Tony, McGee and Jimmy sat with each other. When they arrived to Colorado they were given instructions to go to their rooms and meet in the climbing gym the next morning.

WITH ABBY AND ZIVA

"Which bed do you want," asked Ziva, "The one near the window or the one next to the wall."

"Window," replied Abby, "that is if you don't want it."

"I will be fine," said Ziva, "mountains bring back to many memories."

"I understand," said the Goth sympathetically, "Why don't we get into our pajamas." Ziva went into the bathroom and came out wearing grey sweat pants and a red long sleeved shirt, while Abby wore a black nightgown. They spent the remainder of their evening hanging out, telling secrets and doing their nails. When the full moon was high in the sky they finally went to bed, with thoughts of the next day in their heads.


	4. In the Gym

"Good Morning NCIS," said an overly energetic blonde woman, "My name is Lindsey and I'll be your instructor."

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is my ME Doctor Donald Mallard, Ducky, his assistant Jimmy Palmer, Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Probational Agent Ziva David, and last but not least Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto," introduced Gibbs. Lindsey was stunned how was she supposed to train them to climb the world's toughest mountain? Special Agent Gibbs would be fine she thought. Dr. Mallard was certainly elderly. Jimmy looked scrawny. Tony looked fit and strong but she knew from his file that he has bad lungs as a result of the plague a few years ago, the plague for God's sake how could he get a disease from the Dark Ages? At least he's cute. McGee looked fine, but a bit chubby. Ziva she knew was an ex-Mossad Assassin, tough as nails; she would be a big help.

Abby, well she was a bit scared of Abby. The woman was Goth!

"Hello!" squealed Abby, scaring Lindsey, "I'm looking forward climbing with you!" Maybe Abby wasn't so bad, after all why else would she be so nice to her.

"I know you're going to hate me for this but you have to do a warm up," said Lindsey, "20 laps around the gym, come on get running." They sighed and began running silently. Meanwhile Lindsey was coming up with climbing partners, "I think I'll take Ducky, keep him under my wing. Jimmy and hmm Gibbs, Gibbs could help Jimmy. Who should Tony partner up with? I want him with someone who could help him if he has trouble breathing. Maybe Abby, she certainly cares about him, or Ziva or McGee. Abby and McGee would be good partners noticing the way they ran together. I think I have it Abby and Tony and McGee and Ziva." By the time she had come up with partners they had finished the 20 laps.

"Okay everyone, do 30 push ups," commanded Lindsey, "Then after that do 40 sit ups, then 30 pull ups, then meet me back here when your done." She waited and came up with groups for climbing, "Ducky and I with Gibbs and Jimmy. Tony and Abby with Ziva and McGee."

"Everyone listen up," yelled Lindsey, "I have assigned you climbing partners, Special Agent Gibbs and Jimmy. Ducky will be with me. Tony and Abby, and Ziva and McGee."

"Yay Tony we get to be partners," rejoiced happily, though out of breath.

"Yeah Ab's we're partners," said Tony sounding normal surprising Lindsey for she had figured he'd be out of breath after the intense workout they had just done.

"This morning we are going to go on the inside climbing wall, then in the afternoon we're going to hike up a mountain in the Rockies," said Lindsey. And they got to work getting into their climbing harnesses. Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy climbed first with Tony, Ziva, Lindsey, and Gibbs belayed them.

"Hey Ziva," asked Tony, "You okay after that intense workout?"

"Yes Tony, I am fine," said Ziva jokingly, "If you even hint at the possibility that I am not up to climbing this mountain again then I will kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip."

At that remark Lindsey almost dropped Ducky, they were a team, they were supposed to have each other's back 100% of the time, but yet they joke about murdering each other! She watched the progress of the people climbing on the wall. Ducky was doing surprisingly well for his age. Jimmy was doing well. Abby and McGee were ascending fairly quickly while Abby was maintaining a constant stream of chatter with McGee. After a few more minutes they went down and it was time for Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony to ascend the wall.


	5. On the Wall and Mountian

Authors Note: I've been so busy with school. My teachers have been so nice and have given me so much homework, on top of my already busy schedule (band and stuff for the school musical). Finally I update, I have been reading a lot of fanfiction lately. Check out my poll, about this story. I know it sounds depressing, but I want a few characters that I can hurt and people would be somewhat okay with it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. If I did there would be another main character, me.

Gibbs was the first one to be strapped into his climbing harness, followed by Tony then Ziva. They began to ascend the wall.

"Hey DiNozzo, Ziva," asked Gibbs, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine Gibbs," replied Ziva.

"Ditto boss," said DiNozzo flashing his trademark DiNozzo smile, "Did you know that the youngest person to ever climb Mount Everest was a thirteen year old?"

"No DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "When did he do it?"

"The spring of 2010," replied Tony. Gibbs let his thoughts drift to what Vance's intentions were in sending his team to climb Everest. There were a bunch of bodies on that mountain; he didn't want to add anymore to their numbers. Anyone on his team could be killed, even him. He was especially worried about Tony; breathing in those high altitudes can't be good for his plague-scarred lungs. Letting his mind drift back to what was going on right now with his team he wondered what that Lindsey could be thinking pairing him up with Palmer, the kid practically wet his pants going near him. Soon enough the Agents had reached the top of the wall and began to descend.

"Alright for the afternoon," announced Lindsey, "We will be climbing a mountain in the Rockies." They set off and began climbing in their partner pairs.

WITH LINDSEY AND DUCKY

"You know," began Ducky, "This reminds me of a summer when I was a lad."

"That's nice Doctor Mallard," said Lindsey.

"Yes, when I was a lad there was a mountain a few miles away from my home," continued Ducky, "I spent so many summers there, climbing…"

WITH ZIVA AND MCGEE

"McGee," yelled Ziva, "Hurry up!"

Struggling to keep up to Ziva McGee replied, "Coming Ziva, couldn't you slow down a little?"

"No," said Ziva, "I could not slow down."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Fine. Will you do this on Everest?"

"No, but this is a practice climb."

"So?"

"You'll be fine here."

"Aaah!"

"McGee are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you scream?"

"Tricked you!"

"McGee!"

WITH JIMMY AND GIBBS

"Come on Palmer," yelled Gibbs, "Hurry up."

"Yes sir," stuttered Jimmy, " I mean Agent Gibbs." 'What the hell had Lindsey

been thinking when she had paired them up together?' wondered Jimmy, 'They obviously couldn't work together well, and now they had to trust each other with their lives. Maybe that's what Vance was doing, getting them to trust each other.'

WITH ABBY AND TONY

"Tony, I'm so glad we're partners," squealed Abby, "I would trust you with my life any day."

"I would trust you too Ab's," said Tony.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No."

"Cool, do you like anyone?"

"Abby you sound like a teenager."

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"Why do I sense you are dodging the question."

"Maybe I am."

AT THE SUMMIT 3 HOURS LATER

"So," said Lindsey, "How was the climb?"

"Very good," said Ducky, "I could tell you really loved my story about my childhoods spent climbing in my hometown."

"Yes Doctor Mallard," said Lindsey flatly.

"I do wish you'd call me Ducky," said Ducky.

"We had fun," said Abby, "Didn't we Tony."

"Yes Abby," said Tony. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. For the first time they noticed that Gibbs and Palmer were missing.

TBC..


	6. Truth or Dare

Authors note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have  
been wicked busy with school and stuff. I have decided that I think  
this story will be best written in 3 parts. If you've read Gordon  
Korman's Everest then the way it will be divided will seem similar to  
you…

Part one:  
Prep work

Part two: beginning of climb

Part three: when they summit (reach the top)

I hope you enjoy! I will try to follow a pattern by updating every  
Monday, Wednesday, and Friday! I will write a chapter every night, but  
I will space out my updates! Okay?  
Well enjoy the next installment in NCIS climbs Mt Everest!

Lindsey began to look worried. She had never lost a climber before.  
Suddenly, she saw Gibbs and Palmer approaching the summit.

"Where were you?," she inquired.

"Well, Mr. Palmer slowed us down," Gibbs replied.

"Okay," said Lindsey, "let's continue reviewing the climb." Everyone  
murmured their agreement.

"Why don't we start by telling me what you thought of tour partner  
pairs?" Lindsey said.

Abby squealed, "Tony and I had so much fun!"

"Yes, yes we did," agreed Tony.

"McGee and I got along fine," chimed in Ziva.

"I could learn to love with Jimmy as my partner," admitted Gibbs.

"I think all of the partnerships are working out," observed Lindsey,  
"let's go down the mountain. When we get back to headquarters you will  
have an hour in your rooms, then you will meet in the dinning hall for  
dinner."

The agents, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy made their way down the mountain.  
They headed back to their rooms.

WITH TONY, JIMMY & MCGEE

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Tony.

"Uh, why?" asked McGee.

"Because I feel like it."

"Okay," said McGee and Palmer.

"I'll go first," said Tony, " McGoo, truth or dare?"

"I choose truth," said McGee, "DiNutso."

"Ooh, touché," said Tony, "what is your most embarrassing story from  
when you were a kid?"

"When I was nine," began McGee, "there was these really mean kids in  
my class who made fun of me for being a geek. They taunted me  
endlessly. Finally, one day I decided to tell an adult. I told my  
teacher. After I told her, they yelled out "Tim is gay and can't stand  
up for himself, he has to have the teacher fix all of his problems." I  
remember the exact words that they said."

"Oh McGee," said Tony, "that must have been horrible."

"It was."

They went on for the rest of the time. Tony sharing the story (in  
vivid detail) the story of the first girl he slept with. Palmer  
sharing the story of him beating up his younger cousin and getting  
grounded. McGee admitted that he actually hated school. Finay it was  
Tonys turn again.

"Tony," said McGee, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Tony.

"I dare you to put sugar and cream in Gibbs coffee."


	7. Plan X

Authors note: So sorry for the short chapter. It seemed like a good  
place to stop.

"what!" exclaimed Tony, "he will kill me!"

"Just do it DiNozzo!" taunted Palmer.

"Fine!" Tony grudgingly agreed, "don't expect an invite to my funeral."

Tony snuck out of the room. He headed down to the dining hall. He  
paused when it was at NCIS's table. He grabbed sugar and cream and put  
it into Gibbs already poured coffee. He decided to fool with everyone  
elses drinks. He added bourbon to all of them.

Dinner time came. Gibbs instantly noticed his coffee was fool with. He  
vowed to find the person who put the "disgusting sweet stuff" into his  
coffee and kill them. By the time everyone started acting all loopy  
and drunk everyone was suspicious…

IN LINDSEYS OFFICE

Lindsey was typing an email on her computer.

Dear Drew,

It's Lindsey, your sister. I have been training Agents from NCIS to  
climb Everest. I think it's time we pay back that Leon Vance for  
killing mom. Be prepared to launch plan X when they actually go to  
climb everest. All is well. See you soon.

Love,

Lindsey

Tbc…


	8. The letter!

Authors note: Any suggestions for what plan X might be?

The rest of the time the team spent in Colorado was pretty much the  
same as the first day. They had an intense workout in the gym that got  
harder every day. They climbed a mountain everyday. Finally, it was  
the week of Valentine's day!

It was Friday, February 11, 2011. Valentines day was on Monday. Many  
love letters had begun to come around!

Abby sent a card to everyone on the team. Ziva received a very special card.

Dear Ziva,

My idenity is a secret. I have loved you so much from the day that I  
first met you. I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I  
know it would be silly of me to think that you would feel the same way  
about me.

Much love,

Your secret admirer  
XOXOXOXOXO

'I wonder who this is,' Ziva mused, 'if I only had an idea of who it  
is, then I may be able to do what they wanted. Love them back. I wish  
it was Tony who sent me the letter. I highly doubt that it would be  
him. Afterall, with a little flirting he will be able to get Lindsey  
to completely fall for him.'

"What are you reading?" Abby interuppeted Ziva's thoughts.

"Just a love letter," replied Ziva.

"Just a love letter? Let me see that."

Ziva handed over the letter. Abby read it.

"Ziva, whoever wrote this letter is completely in love with you! The  
only question is who is it?"

"I have no idea!"

"Let's think about it while we go to the gym for our daily workout."

"What did you think of the climb today?" asked Ziva as she began to get changed.

"I thought it was relatively easy," replied Abby, "apparently Everest  
is like 10 times harder than today's climb!"

"Let's head go now," said Ziva, "I wonder who else will be there?"


	9. CRASH!

Authors note: I think I will stop writing now. I may or may not update  
tomorrow. One to Two feet is expected for snow tomorrow! I'm going  
to be snowbound! At least I have my NCIS hat, my Caf-Pow cup and  
cranberry juice. Also NCIS- the game!

Abby and Ziva made their way to the gym. When they got there they  
notice, Tony was scaling the rock wall with McGee and Palmer. Ducky  
was on an exercise bike and Gibbs was lifting weights.

"Looks like we're the last one's here," observed Abby.

"Yes," said Ziva as she made her way to a treadmill Abby following he  
close behind.

"So," prompted Abby, "Is there anyone who you would want to be the  
writer of your letter?"

"No," Ziva lied.

"You sure?" asked Abby.

"Actually I hope it will be Tony," Ziva admitted, "But, why would he love me?"

"Ziva," exclaimed Abby, "How could you something like that? You are my  
best friend and you are gorgeous. You have a great personality. How  
could any guy not want you?"

"Well-" began Ziva. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of  
a crash coming from the rock wall...


	10. DiNozzo!

Authors note: I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I was really busy  
this week because of snow and work being done on my basement.

"Timmy!" screamed Abby, "Are you okay?" Ducky instantly ran to the  
base if the rock wall were McGee lay.

"McGee!" Tony cried, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to have you fall, I  
just wanted to annoy you when I pushed you."

"DiNozzo," barked Gibbs, "As soon as we find out how McGee is, you're  
coming with me."

"Timothy will be okay," Ducky announced, "He only has a sprained  
ankle, he will need to be off it for a week or so, then he can walk on  
it."

"Duck," asked Gibbs, "Will he be better by the time we have our final  
practice climb?"

"Timothy should be fine by then," announced Ducky.

"Tony!" yelled Abby, "How could you do this to Timmy!"

"It was an accident," yelled Tony.

"Well I find that hard to believe " said Gibbs, "DiNozzo with me."

"On it Boss," said Tony quietly. They walked into the next room.

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs, "Why the hell did you push McGee?"

"I don't know Boss," stuttered Tony.

"You better have a reason why DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "What has gotten  
into you lately?"

"What do you mean Gibbs?" asked Tony. 

"I've had enough of you acting like a overgrown frat boy," yelled Gibbs.

"Anything else that bothers you boos?" asked Tony

"I know it was you who put sugar and milk in my coffee," said Gibbs.

"McGee dared me to do it!" complained Tony.

"DiNozzo you better shape up or else you will be off my team," said Gibbs.

WITH EVERYONE ELSE

"I hope Gibbs doesn't punish him too badly," said Ziva

"I don't know Ziva," said Abby, "Gibbs seemed pissed."

"Well I think he deserves it," said McGee smugly, "He did cause me to be  
injured, I could have died."

"I'm going to go check on Tony," said Ziva, "Abby do you want to come with me?"

"Sure Ziva," said Abby. As they walked into the next room they saw  
Tony running out of the room looking absolutely crushed.

Tbc…


	11. Poor Tony

Authors Note: I seem to be updating with a lot of chapters every few days…. Hmm… very hinky. In this chapter we learn why Gibbs yelled at Tony like he did. 

Dear Drew,

How are you? I have launched the first part of plan X! None of them  
will see it coming! Right now the boss is really angry with one of the  
other agents for 'accidentally' hurting another agent. All I need to  
do is to get the team completely against each other then, it's time for  
your part. You better be ready.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Love,  
Lindsey

WITH TONY, ZIVA AND ABBY

"Tony?" asked Abby, "Are you okay?"

"I got yelled at by my boss," said Tony, "The man that I think of as  
my father. How do you think I feel?"

"At least it's not like he hates you," said Abby.

"Really?" Tony said dryly, "Did you hear what he threatened to do?"

"What?" Abby asked.

"He threatened to take me off the team," said Tony.

"Can he do that?" asked Abby.

"Yes," said Tony, "He is my boss."

"So," yelled Ziva, "It's not as if he'd do it."

"You want to bet Ziva?" asked Tony.

"I agree with Ziva," said Abby, "Gibbs thinks of you as his son."

"Yeah right," said Tony.

"No, really he does," insisted Abby, "You should have seen him when you had the plague."

"That was then," said Tony, "And this is now."

"He probably was just overreacting," suggested Ziva, "He also thinks of McGee as his son."

"Let me guess," said Tony, "McGee is his favorite son."

"No," Abby insisted, "You are his favorite."

"He sure shows it," yelled Tony, "No wonder he gives me all those head-slaps. No wonder he criticizes me the most! Is that how you treat the favorite?"

"Tony!" exclaimed Abby, "That's how he shows he cares!"

"Sure," said Tony, "And what do you get? A Caf-Pow whenever you get a result on evidence. I'm certainly not the favorite. You are the favorite Abby!"

WITH GIBBS

Sighing Gibbs began to realize that he might have been to hard on DiNozzo. All he wants to do is protect him from Vance. Gibbs had known from day one that Vance had not liked DiNozzo at all. Gibbs knew that Vance had valued being book and computer smart more than being street smart. Gibbs respected people for knowing a lot about computer, but that's not all you need to be a good agent. Being street smart is also very important. What's the point of having all sorts of surveillance and other techno stuff if you can't pull of the mission because you aren't street smart? Boy, sometimes Gibbs just wanted to stab Vance with that damn toothpick.


	12. Denali

Authors Note: The equipment list in this chapter is from http:/ www. /

(Minus all of the spaces)

A week went by. Tony refused to talk to anyone but Abby. Ziva still  
didn't know who sent her the love letter. McGee's ankle was healed.  
Gibbs was still being mean to Tony.

The team was asked to meet Lindsey in the gym.

"Okay," Lindsey announced, "I have been training you for four weeks.  
Illy time with you is done. All that's left for you to do before you  
go to Everest is to climb one final mountain."

"And which mountain is that?" asked Gibbs.

"Denali," Lindsey said.

"Never heard of it," said Gibbs.

"Denali is another name for Mt McKinley," Lindsey clarified, "the  
highest mountain in North America."

"Where is this mountain?" asked Abby.

"Alaska," said Lindsey.

"What will we need to bring?" asked Ducky.

"I will send a list to each of you telling you what you need to  
bring," clarified Lindsey.

IN THE EMAIL THAT LINDSEY SENDS

Dear team Gibbs,

Here is a list of what you will need to climb Mt. Everest and Mt. McKinley:

**Climbing Denali****  
**Sleeping bag  
Inner bag ( optional)  
Gore-Tex biwy bag  
1 thermarest  
1 foam mattress (karrimat), crazy creek chair.  
1 pair plastic mountain boots  
1 pair over boots gaiter or super gaiter  
1 windproof jacket with good hood  
1 pair windproof bib  
1 pile jacket (fleece)  
1 pile trousers  
1 pullover (fleece or wool)  
1 down jacket  
4 pairs of socks  
2 sets polypro underwear  
1 neck warmer  
1 facemask  
2 pair Mitts / 2 pairs inner gloves  
1 pair booties or mutluks  
1 set of ski poles  
1 pair of snowshoe

1 large backpack  
1 pair of crampons  
1 ice axe  
1 harness (full body)  
3 screw gates carabiner  
1 short and 1 long sling  
18 ft 6mm cordelette  
1 jumar  
2 pairs of sunglasses / plus goggles  
1 water bottle wide neck with insulation  
1 thermos  
1 pee bottle  
1 pocket knife  
1 spoon, fork, plastic bowl, insulated cup.

1 small personal first aid kit with blister kit, aspirins, throat lozenges, foot powder.  
Toothbrush / toothpaste /  
Heat pads  
Camera + film  
Notebook, pencil  
Walkman, disk man  
Sun cream ( sunblock at least spf 25)  
Lip balm 2 tubes  
Wash-n-dries  
1 course of antibiotics, multi-vitamins, 1-10 course Diamox,

**Group gear:******

Tents  
Stoves  
fuel  
Pots and utensils  
Plastic bags  
Sleds  
Shovels  
Snow saw

Rope  
Pickets  
Ice screws  
Extra carabiners, webbing, cordelettes, prusiks.

Maps  
GPS, compass

Your partners for this trip will be:

Gibbs, Jimmy and Ducky

Abby and Tony

Ziva and McGee

Since I will not be going on this trip with you I will have one  
threesome. Your partner is to be with you at all times while you are  
climbing. They are responsible to protect you if you get hurt and you  
are expected to do the same for them.  
I wish you luck with you climb.

-Lindsey

ON NCIS INSTANT MESSAGING

Cafpowsforever24: Tony? R u on?

Tonydinozzo2: Yes Abby.

Cafpowsforever24: R u okay?

Tonydinozzo2: no im not ok

Sniper57: who else is on here?

Cafpowsforever24: im on here. Tony is on here too

Tonydinozzo2 has logged off

Sniper57: now he's not on. Whats up with him?

Cafpowsforever24: he thinks u hate him

Tbc…

Review?


	13. Family

Authors note: I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. My teachers decided to give us a ton of homework…

I'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far:

shirik, aliiah, tivafan1, BigTimeFan13, justareader, cheether, and MaisMens.

So one with the story!

Gibbs awaited his team's arrival in the lobby of the climbing facility. They were about to go back to D.C. for a week and then go to climb Denali. Vance had sent Gibbs their plane tickets. Gibbs would be sitting next to Tony and McGee, Ziva and Abby will be sitting next to each other, and Ducky and Jimmy would be sitting next to each other.

Gibbs was glad he got to sit next to his 'sons'. Gibbs loved each of his agents like family. Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby were his children. Ducky was his older brother and Jimmy was his weird nephew. Abby's analogy of their 'family' was correct, he is the dad and Jenny was the mom, until she died. Had Jenny been alive now Gibbs was sure she would have gone on the climb with them. Gibbs could imagine her, having the time of her life, spending time with her 'family', but no. Vance refused to come because he had his family to take care of. Gibbs could sympathize with him, but his team needed Jenny.

Her life had ended to quickly. Now she would never get to see her 'kids' become parents and never be a 'grandmother'.

The arrival of Tony interrupted Gibbs thoughts.

"Hi Boss," Tony said nervously. Gibbs could tell that he was still shaken from what had happened the week before.

"Hey DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

"Where do I get to sit?" asked Tony hoping to be able to sit next to Ziva.

"You and McGee are sitting with me," Gibbs said.

"Fine Boss," sighed DiNozzo.

"Tony?" asked Gibbs, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Gibbs," Tony replied icily.

"Look DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "I realize that what I said to you was mean. I'm sorry. We both know that Vance doesn't like you very much and he would do anything to get you out of the agency. You need to be more careful with what you do, otherwise Vance will make life hell for you."

"Apologizing to me?" said Tony brusquely, "I never thought you would stoop down to breaking one of your own rules. Except for rule number twelve, of course."

"Tony," Gibbs begged, "Please trust me-"

"Why should I trust you?" asked Tony, "Just so you can tear me down again?"

"No Tony," insisted Gibbs, "Truthfully, you are like a son to me. You and McGee are my 'sons', Abby and Ziva my 'daughters'. I may be mad at you sometimes, but that doesn't change the fact that you are my son, and I love you."

"Really Boss?" asked Tony.

"Really Tony," said Gibbs with a smile on his face, "You are my son and I hate to see you hurt, both physically and emotionally. And it is nearly unbearable when I know that I'm the one putting you through that."

"I guess I forgive you, 'dad'," said Tony, "And I love you too."

They then embraced, father and son, joined by the bonds that connected people for centuries. The love and support of family, at it's best.

The world was in order again.


	14. Up, Up, Away

Authors Note: Yes! I've decided to give you a chapter! And on my half birthday! I think I may start to finish this up in the next couple weeks. Then afterwards I will take a few weeks to plan the plot of the 2nd part. Hopefully we will start the second part after I get back from Florida in February!

Gibbs and the gang were waiting in line to go through airport security. McGee went through first, no problems whatsoever. Then it was Abby's turn to go through. Everything went smoothly yet again. The same for Tony, Ducky and Jimmy, no problem. Soon only Gibbs and Ziva are left.

"Why don't you go first Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Fine Gibbs," replied Ziva. She stepped forward into the metal detector.

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP!" it went off.

"Ziva," Gibbs said sternly, "What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear!" exclaimed Ziva.

"Did you bring one of your knives?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," said Ziva looking confuse, "I always bring Mr. Sharp everywhere I go."

"You named one of your knives Mr. Sharp?" asked Tony.

"Well, yes," said Ziva, "I name all my knives."

"Women," muttered Tony under his breath.

Ziva started to go after him, but then Gibbs stopped her.

"Ziva," asked Gibbs, "Why didn't you take 'Mr. Sharp' off when I asked the rest of our team to take off their weapons?"

"I wasn't paying attention," admitted Ziva.

"What were you doing?" asked Gibbs.

"I was listening to my iPod," Ziva said excitedly, "My favorite artist, her name is Pauley Perrette. I was listening to a song of hers called Fear."

"I love her!" exclaimed Abby, "That's such an awesome song!"

"Fine," said Gibbs, "All we have to do is explain to security who we are and why you felt the need to bring Mr. Sharp through security."

Ziva eventually made it through security. As it turned out the woman that came to see what was going on was actually a big fan of Pauley Perrette. She understood what happened and soon they were on their way to the other side of the country.

IN THE SKY

Tony was restless. He had been on the damn plane for 3 hours and they still had another 2 hours to go. He decided to go exploring!

He walked forward a few rows and decided to eavesdrop on Abby and Ziva.

"So Ziva," asked Abby, "Did you ever find out who sent you the letter for Valentines day?"

"No," Ziva sighed.

"Who was it you wanted the letter to be from?" asked Abby.

"Tony," whispered Ziva.

At this point Tony realized he had to do something.

"Ziva!" exclaimed Tony, "I did send you the letter!"

"Really?" asked Ziva.

"Really," said Tony pulling her into a kiss.

"You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do this," said Ziva.

"I've wanted to do this for so long too," said Tony.

"AWWWW!" said Abby, "Yay! Tiva!

"Yay what?" asked Tony.

"Tiva," said Abby, "A combination of your names. Like Brangelina."

"Okay?" said Tony, "We only have one problem."

"What?" asked Ziva.

"Gibbs," Tony said solemnly noticing him walking towards them, "What about rule 12?"

"The hell with rule 12," said Gibbs, "I'm happy for both of you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"I'm still me," said Gibbs, "I just realized I hated rule twelve."

"In that case," said Abby, "You wouldn't mind if I told you that McGee and I were dating?"

"Sure," said Gibbs, "Why not."

The team looked stunned and stood there speechless until they had to sit back in their seats because of some unexpected turbulence. Now that Gibbs had demolished rule 12 who knows what could happen.

Tbc…


	15. Defying Gravity

Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple days… I did have two snow days and I had to shovel, etc. Also I have an audition for Jr. District (I play flute) next week, so I have to practice… a lot. I know more about Everest, so the information about Mt. McKinley is not 100% accurate. Well here is the next chapter!

WARNING: A LOT OF WICKED REFERENCES (guess what I was listening to when I wrote this chapter?)

Tony and Abby were walking to base camp with Ziva and McGee. Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy were ahead of them.

"I'm so happy that you and Ziva are together!" Abby exclaimed, "And it's even more awesome that Gibbs actually allows it!"

"I know," Tony replied, "I never thought I'd see the day that Gibbs would get rid of rule 12."

"True," Ziva said, "We're almost there! Soon we will be Defying Gravity!"

"Am I going to regret taking you to see Wicked for your birthday?" Tony asked teasingly.

"No," Ziva protested, "I really enjoyed it. If you can reference movies all the time, why can't I reference Wicked once?"

"All I have to say," Tony said, "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

"Fine Elphie," Ziva said.

"Why do I have Elphaba, Glinda?" Tony complained.

"Well," Ziva said, "It was you who sang Defying Gravity the entire way back from the show."

"Well," Tony said, "You're perfect, and we obviously know that I'm perfect, so we're perfect together."

"Born to be forever," added Ziva, "I love you so much Tony."

"Me too Sweetcheeks," Tony said.

"Of course, My Little Hairy Butt," teased Ziva.

"What does the plan look like for tomorrow?" said McGee looking to break this up be before it go too serious."

"Well," said Abby, "We start out early-"

"How early?" asked Tony.

"Seven o'clock," continued Abby, "We climb up the mountain till we reach another camp, then it's the summit day after that. That's when we really begin to Defy Gravity."

"Enough with the Wicked references!" yelled Tony; "I'm never taking any of you to another musical again!"

"That is mean," complained Ziva, "Look at him he's wicked! Get him!" And with that she tackled him and began to kiss him.

AT BASE CAMP, LATER ON IN THE DAY!

"Tim," said Abby, "I'm glad they are together."

"Me too," said McGee.

"I wonder what caused Gibbs to get rid of the rule?" asked Abby.

"I don't know," McGee said, "Now we can finally be together."

"Yes Timmy," said Abby, very much in love. They began to kiss, now an official couple.

Tbc…


	16. Summit for Abby and Tony

Authors Note: I think I'm almost done with this story. . I still have several chapters and then you will have the other two parts of the series. I only have this chapter, then 2 others and an epilogue left!

Note: I don't know much about Mt. McKinley, I do know a lot about Mt. Everest.

Many thanks to: shirik, aliiahncisxx and Mc7ism for reviewing my story.

Tony and Abby were almost at the summit of Mt. McKinley. They could see the summit in the distance.

"Tony, I don't believe it," Abby said breathlessly, "We're almost at the summit."

"I know," Tony replied, "Just think in a couple months we will be almost at the summit of Everest."

"I know," Abby said nervously, "I'm actually sort of nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" asked Tony.

"People die every year climbing it," Abby said, "I don't want to be one of them."

"You won't be," Tony said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Abby asked.

"Because," Tony said, "I won't let you."

"What if it ends up costing you your life?" Abby asked, "Why would you save me?"

"Of course I would," Tony assured her, "You are my best friend, and besides Gibbs would kill me if I let you die."

"He'd also be devastated if you died," Abby whispered, "Everyone would be, especially me."

"Did you say something?" Tony asked.

"No," Abby said solemnly, "I didn't say anything."

"Look!" Tony exclaimed, "We're almost at the summit!"

"Awesome," Abby yelled suddenly back to her usual self, "How much longer do you think it will take to get there?"

"Half hour or so," estimated Tony, "That is, if the weather remains good."

"Okay," Abby said.

They continued climbing for about fifteen minutes. With the increasing altitude the weather got colder and worse. Soon the wind got really wild and it began to snow really badly.

"Tony?" asked Abby terrified, "Where are you?"

"Over here," Tony yelled, "Come here, we only have a couple hundred feet till we reach the summit, I think we can make it. Are you with me?"

"Okay Tony," Abby agreed, "Let's try to make it."

They fought their way through the high winds and heavy snow and eventually the weather cleared and eventually they were within footsteps of the summit.

"So?" asked Tony, "Who do we want to be the first person from team Gibbs to reach the summit?"

"I think you should be," Abby told him.

Tony then took the final step required to get to the summit.

"Abby," he exclaimed, "It's awesome up here. I think you should come up here too."

"Okay!" Abby smiled as she stepped up to the summit, "You're right, it's awesome up here. You should probably radio Gibbs and let him know we're here."

Tony pulled out the walkie-talkie they had been given at the start of the climb and began to call Gibbs on it.

Ziva and McGee had set out a half hour behind them and Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy a half hour after Ziva and McGee.

"Gibbs," Tony said.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, "You and Abby okay?"

"We're awesome Gibbs," Abby exclaimed, "We are at the summit!"

"How's the weather up there?" asked Gibbs.

"It's pretty good considering the storm we ran into getting up here," Tony informed him.

"Okay," Gibbs said, "Is the view nice?"

"Yes," Abby exclaimed, "You can see for miles."

"Well I have to go," Gibbs said, "Goodbye. See you on your way down."

"Good luck Gibbs," Abby said, "See you soon."

And with those last remarks Tony and Abby began to descend back down to base camp.


	17. McGee and Ziva Summit

Authors Note: Thanks to: shirik and aliiahncisxx for reviewing

Thanks to: DiNo22 for adding me to their story alert

SPECIAL THANKS! (and a cupcake) go to: aliiahncisxx for adding me to her favorite

Ziva and McGee were ascending the mountain. They were about a few hundred feet from the summit. The wind was becoming stronger and the snow was picking up. They were caught in the wake of the storm that had affected Tony and Abby's route to the summit. Their climb so far was uneventful except for the storm. Ziva was the leader and actually waited for McGee. They were a good team, considering how they had originally worked together.

"How much longer McGee?" asked Ziva.

"We're nearly there Ziva," McGee replied, "Maybe another hour or so."

"I wonder if Tony and Abby have already summated?" inquired Ziva, "Why don't we radio them?"

"Okay," agreed McGee pulling out his walkie-talkie, "Tony? Abby? You there?"

"Yes I'm here Probie," Tony said, "What do you want?"

"Don't call me Probie," complained McGee

Have you summated yet?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah we did," Tony, informed them, "We did like ten minutes ago. Where are you guys?"

"A few hundred feet from the summit," replied Ziva, "How was it up there?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," replied Tony, "Only when you get there it will be even more gorgeous."

"How cheesy, " said McGee flatly, "Where are you."

"Coming back down," Abby informed them.

"Cool sweetie," McGee replied, "Let me know if Tony is mean to you."

"McGee!" Abby exclaimed, "When will you get over the fact that Tony accidentally hurt you."

"Never," McGee said, "He acted immaturely and he deserves to get what's coming to him."

"We can see you now!" exclaimed Abby.

"Awesome!" said Ziva.

Tony and Abby came running down breathlessly to Ziva and McGee.

"You should really start climbing," Abby said breathlessly, "It's really pretty up there."

"Tony," said Ziva, "How are you?"

"Good love," Tony said, "You guys should get going."

"Good luck," yelled Abby, "Don't break a leg."

Ziva and McGee climbed for an hour or so in silence except for a few exchanged words. They were finally at the summit.

"Tony was right," Ziva said in awe, "It is really pretty."

"Yeah," said McGee, "If this is what this mountain looks like, I can't imagine what Everest will be like."

"I know," Ziva replied, "I am going to call Gibbs and let him know we're here."

"Okay," said McGee as he handed her their walkie-talkie.

"Gibbs!" exclaimed Ziva, "We are at the summit."

"How is it?" asked Gibbs, "Is it cold?"

"It is freezing," replied McGee, "It is awesome up here. Finally one thing that Tony got right."

"Yep," said Gibbs quietly, "Why don't you hang out up there for a few more minutes, take a few pictures. Do whatever."

"Of course Gibbs," said Ziva, "You should see the view up here."

"Well," said Gibbs, "See you later!"


	18. Pleasure doing buisness with you

**I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. I've been so busy. I feel really guilty for not updating this long. I will finish this story by next Thursday, I promise. Then we have the next part….**

**Thanks to: ****Arrialee**** and ****aliiahncisxx**** for reviewing.**

**On with the show. :D This chapter was brought to you by goldfish, hot chocolate and music from Harry Potter.**

Lindsey was impatiently waiting for her brother, Drew. When he got there they were going to finalize the plans for 'Plan X'. Finally his plane landed. He walked to where Lindsey was waiting.

"Finally," she hissed, "You're here. What took you so long?"

"My plane was delayed," explained Drew, "Where are you staying?"

"Climbing facility," said Lindsey, "Same as always."

"Okay," replied Drew, "It's good to see you little sister."

"You too," smiled Lindsey, "You know you're only 13 minutes older than me?"

"I know that," Drew scoffed, "What do you have so far for Plan X?"

"I will share them with you when we get into the car," hissed Lindsey as they walked towards the car, "I know that you will like them."

"I'm sure I will," whispered Drew.

They walked through the airport and stopped at the baggage claim to get Drew's suitcase. After a few minutes they were at the car.

"Tell me about what the team is like," ordered Drew.

"Okay," said Lindsey, "The leader of the team Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is like the backbone of the team-"

"Should we take him down?" asked Drew.

"No," decided Lindsey, "The team wouldn't survive without him-"

"Then we should kill him," argued Drew, "Make sure the team is destroyed."

"No," counters Lindsey, "I know a better way to destroy the team. Well it's more like making them go through hell."

"Well," orders Drew, "Tell me what it is."

"Abby the forensic scientist and Tony the senior field agent," began Lindsey, "Are the heart and soul of the team. If we get rid of them, we can bring the rest of the team to pieces."

"Brilliant," smiled Drew, "How are we going to do that?"

"That's where you come in," admitted Lindsey, "I haven't gotten that far."

"I have a Sherpa who owes a debt to me," said Drew, "I'll get him to sabotage them."

"Perfect," smiled Lindsey, "You should go to bed now."

"Night little sis" said Drew as he hugged Lindsey, "I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Lindsey.


	19. Author's Note

**I just want to say that I'm so sorry about not updating. I have been not really feeling well and on top of that I have a really big test tomorrow, 2 projects due on Friday, a paper due on Friday, I've been having a ton of rehearsals for my school's musical and I'm going to Florida on Saturday so I have to pack. I just can't update now and you guys are so awesome and you deserve to have an explanation for the delay.**

**I do promise to update by March 1****st****. I will write a ton when I go to Florida.**

**Thanks,**

**Anna**


	20. Epilogue

**Authors Note: I'm back! This is the last chapter in the story, and then it's on to part two! Thank you for being patient! I tried to make this as mysterious as possible… also epic! Let me know if you have any suggestions for the next part(s)… I think I see some Tony wumping in there! :D**

**Also Tiva and McAbby!**

**Thanks to: ****aliiahncisxx and shirik for reviewing.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Special Agent's Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee, along with Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto were all waiting in base camp for their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Medical Examiner Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and Assistant Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer to return from summiting Mt McKinley.

"Do you know when they were expected to summit?" asked Ziva, breaking the silence.

"I think they are supposed to almost be there," Abby replied, "But I'm not sure."

Ziva nodded and, once again, silence reigned. The crystal blue sky and sub-zero temperatures did little to calm the nerves of the awaiting Agents (and one forensic scientist).

NCIS Director, Leon Vance paced the floor of his office agitated, a fresh breeze blowing through a recently opened window not helping his mood. Pausing briefly from his pacing he sat down at his desk and took a sip of coffee. Vance turned and stared out his window, the sight of the Washington D.C. skyline strangely calmed him. He closes his eyes for a few minutes, eventually falling asleep.

Still at base camp, the remainder of the team was still waiting silently. Abby and McGee were snuggled up next to each other sleeping, an adorable sight to see for anyone watching. Ziva had fallen asleep leaning on Tony. Tony seemed to be off in his own world, thinking. The sound of Gibb's voice emanating from the sat-phone immediately awakened them.

"DiNozzo! David! McGee! Abby!" Gibbs' voice could be heard saying, "You there?"

Tony replied back to Gibbs immediately, "It's me boss, DiNozzo. You at the summit yet?"

"We just summated," replied Gibbs, "We're on our way down now. We'll be at base camp within two hours."

"What did you think of the summit?" asked Tony, "Was it still pretty?"

"It was pretty," replied Gibbs, "I guess. I got to go now. See ya soon."

"Bye," said Tony, seeing the inquisitive looks on the newly awakened agents, "They just summated, they're on their way down. They will be here in about two hours."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Abby, "Who wants to tell Vance that we all summated? Do you want to do it Tony?"

"Sure," said Tony as he walked into one of the tents in base camp carrying the sat-phone.

Vance had been awoken by a call from Agent DiNozzo, everyone had summated. Assuming everything went as planned, in three months team Gibbs would be standing on the summit of Everest, Denali seeming like a small hill to Everest.

Vance only hoped that they would be ready.

**Additional Authors Note: Any favorite lines? Any favorite chapters? **


	21. Part Two Update

**Hi! This is just a friendly Authors Note to let you know that the first chapter of the second part is up now. :D**

**So feel free to read it.**


End file.
